


the witness

by garbage_cannot



Series: Raijin Shenanigans [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days, raijin alumni, shizaya exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: I was probably the only person in Tokyo that was not surprised when Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara announced their relationship
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Raijin Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506134
Kudos: 35





	the witness

I was probably the only person in all of Tokyo (probably in all of Japan) that was not surprised when Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara unofficially announced their relationship, their _thing_. 

Of course, Ikebukuro is long used to shocking events, so the general public got used to the pair fairly quickly.

But I’ve known them since Raijin; we graduated together. Though, I was such a nobody, I didn’t actually _know_ them personally. Really, I had a class or two with them, and avoided their chaos as best as possible. 

Now, the reason I wasn’t surprised by their getting together? I quite literally saw it coming. 

_I was running around all over the school bringing papers here, getting signatures there. It was the final class of the school day, and I was a Teacher’s Aid, which is a fancy title for “kid who doesn’t want to do shit.”_

_I cut across the school grounds, passing by the soccer field and empty bleachers. It’s hot as hell, and I’m ready to go home._

_“So, what are you going to do now, hmm~”_

_The voice catches me off guard; I didn’t think anyone was out here but me._

_My eyes track the field, searching for people, as a gruff voice rings out, telling me where they are._

_“Fuck you.”_

_Oh, shit, that’s Heiwajima! I whirl around and duck behind a light post._

_There! Underneath the bleachers! Shizuo is crowding Izaya, and he looks ready to explode, in fact, it looks like the two already had a romp around the school. They’re both sweaty, flushed, and disheveled._

_“Ah, no thanks, I’m not doing that with a monster.”_

_“You bastard!”_

_Tension rises in the air few three quiet seconds._

_Then, the two slam into each other._

_I flinched, expecting to see a crushed skull and knife in the eye, but..._

_They’re... kissing...?_

_My jaw drops, as the boys angrily make out, pulling hair, and biting lips. It’s hot._

_It’s obvious they aren’t lovingly kissing each other though, they are in as much of a fight as before. Minus a few punches._

_Shizuo shoves Izaya off roughly, and I take that as my cue to get the hell out of there._

_What the fuck just happened?_

I imagine those two spent years repeating that process. Fight, fuck, cool off, though I’m sure the sex didn’t actually start for a while. 

They still fight, too, so not much is different. I think I heard Shizuo screaming about the Wizard of Oz, just a few days ago. They fight, but the subject of the fight is a little different. 

All in all, i think things have changed for the better. Less property damage, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo, screaming:  
> HOLD ON HOLD ON  
> HER SISTER WAS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST  
> AND WHAT WAS HER SISTER  
> A PRINCESS  
> ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT IM WRONG  
> SHE WORE A CROWN AND SHE CAME DOWN IN A BUBBLE BRO


End file.
